


Window Shopping

by Byun_bun



Series: Bun's drabble collection [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Consensual, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hyunjin, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, hand restraints, sex in a change-room, very very minor pee while cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Alpha Minho takes Omega Hyunjin shopping— A black remote-controlled vibrator causes quite the shopping experience for them both...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Bun's drabble collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180
Collections: swthrd





	Window Shopping

“Are you having fun shopping?” Alpha Minho sneered, peering his head over the omegas jacketed shoulder, his hot lips inches from the omegas flushed ears. 

“Y-yes,” Hyunjin stuttered out, his fingers clutching tightly into the layers of thick fabric, shaky hands hovering over the racks of clothing that he was searching through. 

“Have you found everything you need?” 

“N-no, no alpha,” Hyunjin fumbles over his words, a barely audible buzzing sound coming from his trembling body, it would have been noticeable if people had been watching, the way that he jerked forward, grasping onto anything he could. A muscular hand digging into his slim waist in an endeavour to steady him, wanting to avoid causing a scene, the other strong hand clutching onto a small black remote in his cashmere trench-coat. 

“You have five minutes before this dial goes up again, pup.”

"O-okay, okay—" 

Hyunjin continued to dig through the rack of monochrome garments, searching for the outfit that he imagined in his head for this year's Halloween gathering; a celebration the pack used as another excuse to dress up elegantly and sip on strong drinks while their pups collected bags of sweets and enjoyed festive games. But to say that he was struggling to think clearly was an understatement, each time he managed to compile his thoughts he was brutally reminded of the warm cum from this morning dripping down his thighs in small amounts, the vibrator fluttering at his throbbing prostate. 

"Three minutes."

Veins swelled in Minho's rough hands as he reached forward, palm pressed flat to Hyunjin's abdomen, the tips of his fingers scrunching up into the fluffy cardigan, a simple passionate embrace between lovers. The alphas head resting on the omegas shoulder with a dreary impatient sigh, tongue clicking off the roof of his mouth as he counted down the seconds. Minho's patience wearing visible thin, a dainty wire ready to snap from fatigue, nearly at his limit. 

"Two minutes, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin moaned in annoyance, how was he supposed to concentrate under these circumstances. Minho was a cruel, manipulative pain in the ass most days but today he was exceptionally awful, a tyrant on a relentless love making parade, pushing his omega to his absolute limits. Just a few hours ago, the omega was fucked into their shared bed-sheets, his cock milked dry onto the cream comforter, face redden and dotted with perspiration. 

"Can't you count over there," Hyunjin spoke through clenched teeth, desperately fighting the low whimper that wanted to rise from his trembling body. He could feel his body heating from the inside-out, the embarrassment of being caught and the scolding pressure of his Alpha igniting a metaphorical fire in the pit of his stomach, flaming butterflies fluttering up to his tingly cheek. Warm pre-cum leaking from his untouched cock, his hardened cock suffocating in the tight grip of his black briefs, the expensive Versace a glorified cum-rag. 

“Can’t you pick out clothes faster? At this pace, you’ll be getting ravished against this rack of clothes. I’m not afraid to bury my cock in your ass in the middle of this store,” Minho growled coldly, his nails digging deeper into the omegas soft tummy, “So I suggest that you hurry up.”

The omega trembled, his stomach twisting in knots at the vulgar words that made him rather excited. He knew that he was going to be attacked the moment they found themselves alone but the mere thought of being devoured so visibly to the public eye made his stomach flutter with anxiety and curiosity. The pulsing bullet in his ass sparking a creative mental image in his head—

Minho's cold hands gripping into exposed hips, cock burrowing deeper and deeper with each powerful thrust. Whorish moans and heavy pants overpowering the mainstream pop music that played through the store's stereos, eyes watching the sinful act, a vast mixture of disgust and amusement filling the air. 

Hyunjin shook his head, eyes screwed shut as he tried to remove the potent imagery that continued to play on looping, he just needed to focus, he only needed one more important piece for his attire. One more…

"48 seconds, pup."

Only more item, preferably a dark turtle-neck. Hyunjin sighed, stretching his slender fingers over the delicate fabrics, fingertips brushing over a tan cashmere turtle, the caramel sweat-shirt obviously didn’t belong amongst the gloomy shades, but he found his fingers brushing over the sweat-shirt, tugging at the large white tag: Loro Piana oversized striped cashmere turtleneck sweater, $3,336.79. It was perfect. From the tan-caramel colour to the dark stripes along the hem. 

“5 seconds.” 

“I’m done,” Hyunjin hissed in relief, pulling the expensive turtle neck off the rack, twirling himself around as he quickly shoves the sweat-shirt towards his mate with a victorious smirk. Minho took the hanger, tangling the contents on his index finger in front of the flushed omega. 

“Are you sure this is everything? I do remember distinctly telling you that you could have anything in the store in return for your complete obedience.”

“This is more than enough, Alpha, ” Hyunjin lowered his head, thighs trembling together, the small remote-control bullet continued to vibrate up against his sweet-spot, “Please, just please turn it off and make it better.”

Minho cocked his head to the side, smiling deviously at the young omega. “Since you asked so kindly, why don’t we try on these clothes?”

The Alpha left no room for protests, pulling the trembling omega towards one of the changing rooms. 

“Sir, how many items? There is a limit of four per change-room,” A beta spoke, bowing slightly to the well-known alpha. 

“Leave us and you’ll make a very good commission today,” Minho spoke coldly, dark eyes staring up at the understanding beta. The beta obviously knew what was going to happen in the change rooms but when it came to money everyone could be pursued to turn a blind eye. 

Hyunjin felt like his chest was going to implode- his already overworked heart thumping faster as he was pushed up against the dressing room wall. A hand pressed against his shoulder blade, another pulling at his hips while Minho grinded his clothed groin to the omegas bony-ass. The omega whimpering with his cheek pressed against the cream coloured wall, strands of blonde hair blurring his vision. 

“Hyunjin,” Minho spoke firmly, “Are you okay with this? Can I make it better here pup?”

“Alpha, please,” Hyunjin whined, swaying his hips whorishly into Minho's hardened groin. 

The confirmation was all it took for Minho to let go his restraint, pulling at Hyunjin’s hands pinning them behind his back and pulling out a silk tie from his trench-coat, that he had pocketed while the omega searched the store, he would be sure to pay for it later, he did a basic loose tie that could be easily removed in seconds if Hyunjin needed to use their safe-word. 

“Alpha Minho—”

“I’ll never tire of hearing you calling out my name."

Hyunjin let out a pathetic moan, thighs trembling as the cold sensation finally struck, his warm-comforting black jeans and boxers removed hastily by greedy-impatient hands. Bitter cold fingers leaving invisible marks on his inner thighs, a trail of frost-bitten marks leading up to his plugged hole, lube smeared into his pale thighs, index and middle finger running over the vibrating black silicone handle that was begging to be removed.

The omega looked irresistible. His eyes squeezed shut while he whimpered into the wall, veins bulging in his clenched fists. Girthy-swollen cock dangling between his shaking thighs. 

"All mine," Minho growled, his eyes tinted with lust while his finger chiselled around the black silicone, smearing around the wet strands of lube that had leaked past the seal. Wide eyes while they fixated on the expanding hole, pulling out the plug slowly, lips parting into a smirk as shiny cum slopped out of Hyunjins stretched hole. Fingers darting forward to catch the glob of cum from falling, pushing it back into the sloppy wet hole. 

"Yours, only yours," Hyunjin hummed back. 

"I'm going to breed you until your beautiful stomach is bulging with my cum."

Hyunjin whimpered, swaying his hips at the foul words that aroused him far greater than he already was, stomach tightening at the mere thought of being plump full of his alphas cum. 

"Please, please," Hyunjin begs. 

Minho lines himself up, the head of his cock sliding inside with complete ease up to the base of his cock, pubic hair rubbing against the omegas wet hole. 

The sex was filthy, sloppy, quick and very very wet. 

Minho panting heavily, chest tightening with each hard thrust into the shaking omega, nails digging into his bruising hips. His own cum blanketing his cock as it slipped in and out. 

"A-Alpha," Hyunjin panted out, eyes fluttering opened and closed. 

"Ugh," Minho groaned, one hand reaching forward to grip the omegas cock, fingers sliding over the slit, collecting beads of pre-cum. "I want to knot you so fucking badly, pup"

Obscene huffing moans fell from the omegas swollen lips, pleasure and pressure building tight in his core. He was overwhelmed in every way possible, his prostrate being pounded into, cock rubbing perfectly, hips held still while he twitched, hands bound behind his back. 

"Knot me, please—"

Minho snarled, grip tightening on the omega's delicate hip, as his pace quickened, pounding into Hyunjin as he rode out his orgasm, unable to control himself or his knot at the omega's shameless words… 

"Oh my god— fuck, fuck!" Hyunjin shrieked, knuckles white, nails digging into his palm. Cock trickling a mixture of piss and cum onto the floor and wall while his body reacted to the knot that was filling him with warmth and pleasure. 

Minho leaned forward, lips pressed to the omegas neck while his cock was milked dry. "You're such a good pup."

Hyunjin smiles warmly at the lavished phrase, wrists falling down to his side as they were released from the tie, pressing them flat to the wall while he swayed his hips, eyes fluttering at the warmth that filled his insides, "I love you, Minho."


End file.
